Second Skin Tendrils: Love Notes
by PestoMonkey
Summary: Companion to Second Skin. This exchange between Leo and Ramona begins just prior to the events of Chapter 2 when Ramona first requests the tattoo from Sam.


_Monday, July 15, 2154 _

Ramona,

I miss you something terrible, _mi amor_. I know it's only been a few days and I'll be home tomorrow, but I feel like a part of my soul is missing when we aren't together. I know that spending time apart is as difficult for you as it is for me, but I think it makes the time we're together all the sweeter.

I know this isn't how you were hoping things would work out, but you know there's no persuading your papa about how things should happen. He's working very hard to regain San Diego and I'm privileged to be the man he's chosen to assist with the task. I'm sure it's only your influence that led him to choose me, and I thank you for that. As ever you are the most amazing thing in my life the way you push me to be the man you believe me to be. I only hope I can live up to your ideals the way you clearly fulfill your father's.

Papa does love you dearly, in spite of your dismissive tendencies. He says your name in almost every sentence he speaks when he's talking business. In spite of appearances, you are his true right hand. I think if he lost you it would be the end of his world entirely, while all the rest of us are expendable, including me.

Not to alarm you, but this afternoon we will be doing some risky negotiating with a new player in San Diego. The Tijuana District has a new leader who we'd yet to make contact with on past visits. I get the feeling this person is an amateur but there's no way to know without meeting (him/her? I don't even know yet... the person only goes by the name "Amador" so it's hard to tell). Either way, a new opponent is never a friendly prospect to consider. If all goes well we will have a new ally soon instead, which will open up new avenues of trade.

I truly wish you were with us, _mi amor_. I wish it were the two of us together. Maybe it will be soon enough. You are my only true partner and I know with the two of us side by side we could conquer most of our adversaries in this region. Unfortunately there is one in particular we may never have the chance of overcoming, but his reach is far too broad to even consider.

Cong Jin is still the biggest fish in San Diego and probably will be for the foreseeable future. Your father is making an effort to gain an advantage but it will be years... maybe even decades before all these efforts will bear fruit. At least not all Cong's business interests interfere with ours, so at the moment we have a tentative partnership which will hopefully serve us for the foreseeable future. It's always a benefit to have a strong ally, and he isn't a man we'd want set against us.

Enough business. As I said before I left, I think you should go ahead with your idea of acquiring the piece of art we talked about. I know it's not a medium Papa would approve of, but if it's displayed in an inconspicuous location it won't bother him. Just make sure it's in a place where both of us can enjoy it equally, and make sure you find an artist who is up to the task. I know how challenging you can be as a collector, but you also know how picky I am about artists. Just try to find a happy medium at least. I know I've given you some names which I hope you'll consider, but if you choose to ignore me (which I fully expect), make sure it's someone with talent at the very least, and someone who you trust to be discreet. I will trust your judgment on that. You are your father's daughter after all.

And to answer your question after our most recent conversation about it, No, I won't _kill_ the guy if … _that's_ where you want to hang the piece. Just make sure if you enjoy the painting process enough, remember to share your enjoyment with me. Just don't enjoy it too much.

All my love,

Leo

* * *

Leo,

Baby, I miss you, too. Like crazy. But Papa's as malleable as any man. I just wish you would stand up to him. He respects you even more when you show initiative. If anyone could talk him into changing his mind, you could. You've proved yourself in his eyes or else he wouldn't even allow us to see each other... not that we couldn't manage to find a way anyway, like we did the last few years before he finally promoted you and we could be out in the open with our relationship.

But it was exciting when we had to be careful about getting caught. Don't you agree? It seemed like the time we spent together then was more precious because we had so little of it. And the sex was so much hotter when we didn't know when we'd be able to scavenge a few moments to be together again.

I still remember the first time like it was yesterday. You were... insatiable. Like your namesake you devoured me body and soul. I knew I was yours that day. Especially afterward when you realized I was a virgin and were so frightened you had hurt me. It had hurt, but in a good way. You were so confused, it was endearing and made me love you even more.

I think everyone believed I was some kind of tramp, some slut who slept with every _cabrón_ who came sniffing around thinking he could get a leg up if he caught the attention of Papa's sweet little girl. Teasing them was just a diversion for me, to see how far they would go to have me. A couple I even let close enough to think they had won me, but they were never good enough to truly win me. They were nothing compared to you. They were fools, and reckless, tripping over their own feet trying to capture my attention. And you know how things worked out for them as a result. I'd seen you before, working beside your brother. I think Papa noticed you even then... I know I did. You never gave me a second glance back then and it confused me when all the other men were practically panting dogs around me any time Papa wasn't watching.

He's so protective of me it's infuriating. He'll hear you if you stand up to him, even if it's about letting me join you next time. Unfortunately it never works for me when I try it. He just refuses to back down about letting me go, like I'm some fragile doll that might break if he lets me anywhere close to Baja again. Mama was the one who died there. But he thinks the place is too dangerous for me even though he could easily have an entire militia guarding the house while I'm there. I know something like that is impractical if I'm there to do work, but really you're the only one I need for protection, if I truly need it at all. It's just so frustrating knowing how much more we could accomplish if he would just let me. The operations in LA practically run themselves anymore. I know he says he needs me here to handle things in his absence, but there is really nothing for me to do besides think and wish I were down there with you.

I think I will look into finding an artist. Benny says the local guy he found is actually very good. Have you met him yet? I see him sometimes at the warehouse, but he likes to work in the mornings so you might not have crossed paths with him yet. He seems very popular with your men, at least. Did you see the work he did for Benny? Apparently it was his first (I think his name is Sam), and it was pretty impressive for an amateur. He has talent, and I would trust him to be discreet. Plus I would prefer not to have a perfect stranger do it considering the location. But he likes to use too much black for my taste. I guess that's the color of choice for you guys. I just hope he knows how to paint with colors. I think I'll go this afternoon, actually. I'll let you know how it goes. I love you, baby.

Love,

Ramona

* * *

Ramona,

That sounds like a great idea. I've seen some of Sam's work so far and he certainly has talent. And you're right, if he's a friend of Benny's he would know to be discreet. Hopefully his color work is as clean and creative as his blackwork. If he does a good job for you, maybe I'll talk to him about designing a tattoo for me. I hear he's a young guy, though. Benny tells me they were in the same class. Be careful not to stir him up too much with your choice of location. In other words, please don't show up commando like you usually are. As much as I appreciate the thought of what you wear (or don't wear) beneath your skirt, I think it might fry the poor guy's brain.

All my love,

Leo

* * *

Leo,

I met with him and have an appointment just before you return tomorrow. I just have to run an errand now to purchase the colored inks I want him to use, since he doesn't keep it in stock. He's always seemed very nice and polite when I've seen him before, and today was no different, but I'm sure you're right. I'll be careful with how I dress tomorrow. I'd hate to cause him to make a mistake.

Love,  
Ramona

* * *

_Tuesday, July 16, 2154_

Ramona,

We weren't able to finish with the negotiations in Tijuana yesterday, so I'm stuck here for another day. Did you get the tattoo yet? Please send me a picture of it when it's finished. I need something to cheer me up after the past few days. As enticing as this work is, it's still mentally draining. Your father makes it look so easy. Hell, _you _make it look so easy. I'll try to talk him into letting you come with us next weekend. You being here would probably make it all seem worthwhile for me at least. Plus, you're better at talking. And using your mouth in general. Did I say that out loud? Suffice it to say that I miss you.

All my love,

Leo

* * *

Leo,

The tattoo is done. I can't send a photo because it's under a bandage and it still stings a bit. I took a peek and it's perfect, but I'd rather not show it to you until the redness has gone away, which Sam said will take a few days. And considering the location, sex is unfortunately off the table until it heals.

Love,

Ramona

* * *

Ramona,

Baby, stress doesn't become you. I'll live if we have to wait a few days while your delicate skin recovers. Just tell me, was it as nice as you thought it would be?

All my love,

Leo

* * *

Leo,

The experience was nothing like I expected, but overall it was enjoyable, yes.

Love,

Ramona


End file.
